1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical apparatus, and specifically relates to a surgical apparatus that can output high-frequency current.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surgical treatment instruments are used for treatments such as coagulation or dissection of a living tissue in surgical operations. Among the surgical treatment instruments, there are those of a type that pinches or comes into contact with a living tissue to perform treatment (what is called a “scissors shape” or a “scoop shape” type). Also, as surgical treatment instruments, for example, high-frequency treatment instruments that can output high-frequency current have been known. As surgical treatment instruments, for example, ultrasound treatment instruments that can output ultrasound vibration, and high-frequency treatment instruments that can output high-frequency current, and furthermore, in recent years, energy treatment instruments that can simultaneously output ultrasound vibration and high-frequency current have been known.
In a scissors shape-type ultrasound treatment instrument, one of the members performs ultrasound vibration, and the other jaw member is opened/closed relative to the one member for pinching. Also, a scissors shape-type high-frequency treatment instrument provides a bipolar output of high-frequency current using two members.
There are cases where such treatment instrument is used to provide treatment using a high-frequency output while dripping saline. For example, in order to stop oozing bleeding in the parenchyma of a liver, that is, in order to stop the flow of blood oozing over a board area, a high-frequency output is provided while saline is dripped. Providing a high-frequency output with the oozing bleeding area immersed in saline enables a treatment to stop the oozing bleeding to be provided over the broad area. When such treatment to stop oozing bleeding is provided, a puddle of saline is formed inside the body, and thus, an assistant suctions the accumulated saline using a suction tube.
Also, the specifications of US Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. US2010/137751A1, US2003/0040672A1 and US2010/0324458A1 each disclose a surgical apparatus that supplies a liquid to a treatment instrument and suctions the liquid during treatment.